Monoclonal antibodies are increasingly being explored as therapeutic agents against cancer. Several monoclonal antibodies against cancer cell-surface antigens have already been approved for cancer treatment, such as rituximab for non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, trastuzumab for breast cancer, cetuximab for head and neck and colorectal cancer, cetuximab, panitimumab, and bevacizumab for colorectal cancer, and alemtuzumab for chronic lymphocytic leukemia (Strome, S. E., Sausville, E. A., and Mann, D., 2007, The Oncologist, 12, 1084-1095). However, the cytotoxic activity of a “naked” antibody can be limited to the mechanisms of receptor function inhibition, complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC), and antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC).
An approach to enhance the cytotoxic activity of antibody toward target cancer cells is by linking antibody with cytotoxic effectors (A. D. Ricart, and A. W. Tolcher, 2007, Nat. Clin. Pract. Oncol. 4, 245-255; Lambert, J., 2010, Drugs of the Future 35, 471-480). The antibody-cytotoxic drug conjugate (ADC) binds specifically to cancer cells, followed by conjugate internalization and degradation, which results in the intracellular release of the toxic drug and ultimately to the death of the cancer cells. The cytotoxic drugs that have been employed in linkage with antibodies include antitubulin drugs such as maytansinoids and auristatins, DNA-binding drugs such as calicheamicin that causes sequence-specific double-stranded DNA cleavage. Another class of DNA-binding cytotoxic drugs includes imine-containing pyrrolobenzodiazepines (PBD) such as N-2-imidazolyl alkyl substituted 1,2,5-benzothiadiazepine-1,1-dioxide, U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,746), benzo-pyrido or dipyrido thiadiazepine (WO 2004/069843), pyrrolo [1,2-b][1,2,5] benzothiadiazepines and pyrrole [1,2-b][1,2,5] benzodiazepine derivatives (WO2007/015280), tomaymycin derivatives (e.g., pyrrolo[1,4]benzodiazepines), such as those described in WO 00/12508, WO2005/085260, WO2007/085930, EP 2019104, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,746). Other DNA-binding benzodiazepine drugs are described in US Patent Publication No. 2010/0203007A1. These benzodiazepine drugs containing imine bonds bind to the minor groove of DNA and interfere with DNA function, resulting in cell death.
There is a need for new methods for preparing conjugates of cell-binding agent and cytotoxic drugs bearing an imine group.